What ifChris, Barbas, and the Leo discovery
by william
Summary: THe story continues as to Chris being behind the scenes all along at major events of his family's lives.


Leo jogged up to the front door, grabbed the envelope with the video tape in it and proceeded as we remember. He did note the slight sense of another orb where the stranger had been, but he was sure it was just his imagination.  
Chris noted when Leo went into the home then orbed back to where he was.  
"Thanks, dad! no attention now either" and Chris put down his head and walked away like he just lost his best friend.  
Maybe he had.  
  
Chris finds himself in the shadows of his family along the way. He was there when Piper met the ghost named Mark and mumbled to himself that maybe Mark may have been a better father than Leo was. However, he knew what's done was done and you couldn't change what's already happened, so he just let it go.  
The toughest time for Chris was watching his mother turn into a wendigo. The thought of his mom being so hairy kind of freaked Chris a bit but he knew it would all come out fine in the end. However, for the purpose of our account, the next major spot Chris shows up in would be to buy an item at Tanjella's store right before Barbas makes his first appearance and just before Prue and Phoebe arrive.  
It went like this:  
Chris looked in shock at the price of the item he just bought as he left the store. As he opens the door to leave, he is met by Prue and Phoebe coming in for Phoebe's good luck charm. Prue hardly notices him, but Phoebe recalls his face from the night she became a witch. She hollers back at him, "I remember you from a while ago...you were there when I came home and you were sitting on the steps of my house"  
By now, Phoebe was starting to realize that his remark as he left the Manor on that night was something he knew was going to happen, so she asked him about it in a harsh way, "I know that you know something. Spill the beans, mister"  
He looked as if he was caught in a lie, "Look...Phoebe. I know that you know that I know something, but I can't tell you what it is. All I can tell you is to make sure your handyman fixes the light fixture when he shows up. And try not to be shocked when you see the way he repairs it. And don't be so tough on Prue for not saying 'I love you' because it's just not her way. When the time comes around, she will say it"  
By now, Phoebe was getting a bit upset with this guy. Chris sensed Phoebe's frustration, so he left as soon as possible to avoid any more questions. However, before he turned the corner, he could be heard to say, "Let go of your fears"  
It was only a few days later that Phoebe knew something was suspicious about this guy. Everything he said would happen came true. While she was alone in her room, she vowed the next time she saw him, she would not let him go so easily.  
With a sneaky grin on her face, she uttered to herself, "Next time, Chris. Next time you won't get a away"  
The next day began as we see the sisters in the attic. Prue has just received a telepathic message from the young witch named Max and Leo shows up to fix the light fixture. For Phoebe she recalled the words of Chris to watch for how Leo fixes the the lights.  
Things progress as normal and when Phoebe sees Leo hovering, her "Oh, my God" response was partially muffled by the knowledge that Chris knew what was going to happen.  
As Phoebe and Leo talked, she became more enthralled by Leo's story and his "Piper problem" to worry about what she was told by Chris a week ago.  
It was only after a few moments that Pheebs put it all together. She thought Chris was also a whitelighter and now Leo was taking over for him.  
She looked at Leo and said, "So Chris was with us at first, right?"  
Leo's puzzled look gave her the answer she needed right away. He had no idea who Chris was.  
The confusion spreads from witches to their guardian and future brother-in-law. Who was Chris and where did he come from?  
  
For our own sanity, I should answer the second half of that question. But instead of "where did he come from" I'll answer the "where does he go" question that I know a lot of you folks are wondering.  
A small apartment in the middle of town is where Chris "lives" while he is in this time. Just for the sake of accuracy, Wyatt also exists as well as Bianca, but for our accounts, only Chris is important.  
At this time, Chris hears a ruckus on the street and checks out what is happening. He notices his father arguing with a being known as Alec--who just happens to be after a woman named Daisy. Chris peeks out just in time to see his dad get shot by an arrow from Alec and knows what happened.  
In a frantic tone, Chris mumbles to himself but directs it at the just wounded Leo, "Dad, go to mom. She's your only hope"  
As soon as Leo left, Chris knew where he went. Chris smiled and orbed out...finding himself in front of his future home, waiting for the action to begin inside. 


End file.
